


Drabbles with No Stars

by DMGgirl



Series: Etheria Revisited [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Happy, Multi, Sad, if anything really crazy happens you'll get a forewarning, so yeah this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: Drabbles about all our favorite characters stuck under a starless sky.ALWAYS TAKING PROMPTS :)Will feature a variety of relationships and characters





	1. Man Discovers Taste Buds -aka- Hordak tries tiny food (slight Hordak/Entrapta)

“Hordak!” Entrapta said, appearing from the ceiling, per usual.

Hordak looked over at the sound of her voice. “Yes?”

“Okay, I have some theories about how to stabilize the portal.”

“I will not risk another explosion without us being completely confident on the tests. I do not want to damage anything.” _Least of all, you._

“Okay. So you know how I was talking about some kind of key, and how I used First Ones Tech in your new armor? So what if more First Ones Tech is the key?”

“I… do not follow.”

“Okay, okay. So what if there’s something out there that could calibrate the portal? I mean, if everyone else in the galaxy uses portals, maybe the First Ones did. It would take some looking, but we have plenty of time, right?”

Hordak nodded. 

“Great! I’ll go run some tests that could help us find what we’re looking for.”

“Have you had lunch yet.” Hordak said, as flippantly as he could.

“Hmmm. Not today. Now that you mention it, I don’t think I had breakfast either.”

“Eat before you go and run tests.”

“Okay.” Entrapta vanished back through the pipes.

“Here. So I know. I have not ate lunch yet either.”

“I didn’t know you liked eating. Do you have to eat?”

“I like eating good food. And I don’t have to as often as you Etherians.”

“I’ll have Scorpia bring me some tiny food! She likes eating it, and she likes bringing it to me.”

Hordak nodded. He’d have some unlucky soul bring him something.

A short while later, and after a short discussion about integrating First Ones Tech into armor, the food arrived.

Scorpia arrived with a plate full of tiny savory and sweet items. The poor unlucky soul, Kyle, arrived with a well rounded and cooked meal.

Entrapta inhaled most of the tiny snacks, Imp helped himself to a few small cupcakes, which were screaming at Hordak.

He looked away. Tiny food was counterproductive. You had to eat twice as much.

Even as Entrapta babbled away about everything from Emily to Catra- she mentioned something about Catra being pushy with this portal idea, Hordak would have to pay close attention to Catra’s motives- and First Ones Tech, and how Entrapta used to spend her days at Dryl. Hordak decided someday he might want to visit the Crypto Castle.

Entrapta turned away for a moment to unhook Emily from where the robot was tangled in some cable, and Hordak’s arm shot out, grabbing a cupcake and devouring it.

It was… remarkable. How could this much flavor and delisiousness come from something so small?! It was like an explosion of flavor! This was unlike anything he had ever tasted!

He was so wrapped up within his experience with tiny food, that he didn’t notice Entrapta coming back, watching him as he was wide-eyed in shock, mind racing. His hand shot out again and grabbed another one.

“I KNEW YOU’D LIKE THEM!” Entrapta bellowed.

It surprised Hordak so much that he jumped and almost dropped the precious tiny cupcake. He narrowed his eyes at her, blinked, then downed the cupcake. He blinked twice more.

“Would you mind calling for more?” He asked timidly.

Entrapta beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hordak likes tiny food! :)
> 
> **
> 
> Prompts always welcome!


	2. Requiem; Micah/Angella

Micah stood in the castle grounds, alone. He was watching the sunset. Tears were streaming down his face.

He was too late.

All these years, she had thought he was gone. She had mourned. She had remembered.

And he was too late. 

Micah sunk to his knees, feeling the grass beneath his hands. He reared back and shouted at the sky. His hands made contact with the grass again, and he sobbed.

He was late.

He slammed his fist against the ground. Why was he back now, why did he survive, why was he spared, why did he spend all these years in separation only to… 

Only to be late.

Tears fell unbidden from his eyes. What was he to do now? Was he to keep fighting in her- no. - their rebellion? What requiem would he sing? Would it be a requiem of loss, rest eternal, mercy, the end? Would he sing a requiem of war? Would he bring together the forces of Etheria by calling out her name and never giving up? Would he sing a requiem of hope? Would it be of victory, bloodshed, fighting, and courage?

Or would it all-encompassing. He looked up at the sky. It would. It would be of loss and rest, but as courage and hope and victory.

He wouldn’t dally.

He wouldn’t be late.

But there was something he had to do first.

He rose, taking a deep breath and drawing a rune base. From there he drew and casted spells and enchantments of all types.

Before him was a statue. A statue of Angella. She was standing tall and proud, wings extended.

The inscription read:

_Lux Aeterna_

_Light Eternal _

And then it said,

_I was late once, I won’t be again, Angie darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dan Forrest's _'Requiem For The Living'_, specifically 'Introit'/'Kyrie' and 'Lux Aeterna'
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompts always welcome!


End file.
